Eye Secks
by AHigherOctave
Summary: The trio is growing up. And as they prepare to leave behind the place they grew up, two of them aren't sure they can stray from the only life they've ever known.
1. Prologue: Sunglasses

**AN:** A prologue from my notebook of many stories that I'm typing from the computer lab before my next class at 2. My computer has gone spastic, and will not let me use the internet. And I have ten more kisses typed there that cannot be uploaded, or transferred to my email. I considered rewriting them in a notebook and typing them up by hand again, but I'm too lazy. So until I get my computer fixed, which will probably be right around or after Christmas, I'll only be posting random ficlets I write in between classes, or type at the library right before closing. Which irks me to no end because the next kiss was going to be the best yet (it's like so freaking amazing it made me cry whilst writing it...and...ugh, I can't give away too much). So thanks to Trish-Ah, who's Teardrops on my Guitar insired this fic. This took me four days in the computer lab, so I hope you like.

Prologue: Something Special

"My way of joking is to tell the truth. It is the funniest joke in the world."  
- George Bernard Shaw

_Lilly Truscott_

I watched them. He might not have known it, but I did. I watched as she tapped him on the shoulder at his locker, I watched as his eyes softened looking at her almost as if he was melting on the inside, and then I watched her pretty red lips move as she spoke. "You wanna go to Rico's tonight?"

No, he didn't. I was waiting for him to speak those words so I could go on with my day, go on taking my Chem book from my locker, go on to class before the bell rang and Mr. Coffrin yelled at me for being late, go on making fun of him like I had for the past 15 years. My clumsy, ditzy, doughnut-of-a-best-friend Oliver Oscar Oken. That's right, I was jealous of the slutty girl talking to Triple O, Oliver, the Ollie Trolley, Smoken' Oken. At least, I was until some came up behind me, temporarily distracting me from it. "Aren't they the cutest?" Miley gushed, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I turned to look at my other, more female best friend; accidently pushing said shoulder into her throat by accident. "Oliver, cute?" I scoffed nonchalantly as I turned back to my locker, my effect somehow lost due to the fact that Brenna was too busy choking to notice my breeziness. "Only in his dreams."

She glanced at me, then turned towards the happy twosome. "Oh my god, she must have just asked him out!"

I twirled back around and saw Oliver smiling his stupid doofy old grin. "How do you figure?" I asked, trying to act like I hadn't just been eavesdropping ten seconds ago.

She thrust a hand out towards them, "Hello!" I pulled her hand down, the last thing I needed was for him to know I'd been gawking at him. She continued, seemingly not noticing my little spasm, "Total eye sex." When Miley says sex she always drags it out so it ends up being more like sects then actual sex. Almost like secks. Personally I was just glad she'd stopped saying things like _intercourse_ and _making love._

"Eye sex?" I may not be the most experienced girl in the world−although I'm not the least by any means either−but I know a good deal about sex, mostly from Cosmos stashed in the back of Miley's Hannah closet but still. I'd heard about all the major types: Oral (Blow jobs), vaginal (Standard), anal (butt sex, people!), I'd even heard about people taking it in the ear occasionally (conversations with my brother I'd really like to forget), but eye sex? What the hell?

She turned me so I was facing their disgusting little scene again and said slowly, "Eye sex," She stated carefully as if she was some brilliant sex expert and I was a delicate twelve-year-old. I guess it was payback for all those years I'd used the words fuck and screw loud and often while she'd sat there looking like a kicked puppy, "is when two people look at each other like they totally want to rip the clothes from the other's body."

I rolled my eyes, "Can't we just call them horny?" I groaned and, of course, Miley looked offended. The girl is like a child poster from the over-dramatic teenager. One second she's your giggly best friend or she's ready to sleep with her boyfriend, next thing you know she's turned on you and you were always out to get her or she shows up at your door at 1 AM crying about how he was trying to take advantage of her. She'd never take credit for the fact that she just treated you like a child or that up until that very last second she'd been ready and willing.

"Jake and I have eye sex all the time!" She stated huffily, crossing her arms across her nice C-cups. I wish I had her big Cs instead of my pun little 32 Bs, I mean that's practically an A, and an A is no boobs. "Does that make me horny?" My first instinct was, as always, the honest one. Yes. Miley was a horny little bitch and if she and Jake would ever stay together long enough to sleep together she would probably be much more relaxed and a lot less in my business all the time. Not that I said it, I'd long since learned that sugar coating was the best way to go with Miley. Apparently it didn't matter though, the look on my face had been. "Thanks," She snapped, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "See you later." She started to trudge through the dwindling crowd in the hallway.

"Wait," I called after her, ruffling through my backpack for two things. She stopped, and obeyed, leaning against the green row of locks next to her. I walked over to her, shoving one in each hand.

She held up her left hand, or it might have been her right and my left, I can't remember. "Sunglasses?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

I smiled, nodding, "For protected eye sex." She glared at me, holding up her other hand which was now firmly clasped around a condom. Now I know what you're thinking, Lilly Truscott is a slut, but I don't usually carry around condoms. These ones were given to all of us by the health teacher, Mr. Morrison, in case we were ever in the situation _that we felt like we needed them_. "For protected sex-sex," I grinned. "In case you want to give Jake _your flower_…safely." I mocked, and burst into laughter as she strutted angrily down the hall to her AP Stat class.

I kept giggling manically until another figure came up behind me, scratching his head. I froze, I'd forgotten all about him and his little love bunny. "What are the sunglasses for?" He asked, tilting his head down to look me in the eyes.

"Eye sex," I said very tightly, suddenly very much more discomforted by the fact that he was a boy then I'd ever been before. Was there such a thing as unrequited eye sex where the other person was aware you wanted to ravage them but chose to ignore it as an uncomfortable part of their life? Did Miley know about it too? Was this why she hadn't called me out for acting so weird about him? They had a pact, those bastards!

Then Oliver did the most comforting thing in the world, he still looked puzzled. "What's eye sex?" I smiled, throwing my arm around my good old ignorant friend's shoulders as I explained it to him.

S*E*X

Oliver Oken

I may be Lilly's best guy friend, and she may be my best girl bud−even above Miley−but there were certain things I'd rather be doing then talking to her. Namely: Having sex. Not with her, of course. Not that Lilly's unattractive or anything, or that I don't think she'd be good at it…Lilly's pretty damn awesome. Not at sex, like I said I wasn't about to sleep with her! Not that she …Okay, I'm talking myself in circles. Actually I was thinking myself in circles, if I had been talking Ally would have killed me by now.

I'm Smoken Oliver Oken, soon to be senior at Sandwich High. Hottest boy in the Junior class…well, technically Miley's boyfriend, Jake, gets to be the full-out heartthrob because he starred in a few movies, and a TV show. Big whoop. And then there's Johnny Collins…he might be about equal with me, girl's like muscles apparently…not that I don't have muscles. I'm just not ripped. Anyway…There's just one problem, a problem that Jake also faces but gets to ignore the social repercussions of because of his TV superstar status.

I'm a virgin. I guess you could say it's by choice. I've definitely had opportunities but, unlike Johnny and the rest of his idiotic joke friends, I can't bring myself to take them. Maybe it's the fact that I was raised with a sister who's openly pledged her chastity to marriage (not that I'm talking about doing that, yikes) or maybe it has to do with the fact that I have only two best friends and they're both girls, one of whom is very vocal about being "ready" and "in love"…but I guess I've always thought that my first time should be "special". I know I'm corny, but you can blame Miley for that.

Apparently I'm also suspiciously quiet, as Lilly just pointed out. "Oliver!" She waved a hand in my face.

"Lils!" I teased back, ruffling her sandy blond hair. Since the pre-growth spurt days when I'd had a crush on her, I'd tended to do that a lot. That and call her a 'squirt'. Why grow six inches and not literally hold it over her head?

"What's with you today?" She sighed, always a sign of irritation. Als wasn't the type to sigh dreamily about some guy she's got a thing for, she was the type to complain about him all the time. Or if she got into a fight with him and then listened to Three Days Grace while restating how much she hated him, that's a sign would she was falling for him. "That's like the seventh time you've spaced in an hour."

Rather than trying to explain myself to my all knowing bestie, I'd opted to lie. "Just…thinking about how high school will be over before we know it and we'll all be off in different directions…"' I frowned, cupping my chin into my hand for good measure. '_And I'll still be a virgin,_' I added silently.

"Oh Oliver," She gave me one of the most sympathetic looks I'd ever seen on her face. Pssh, and Jake said acting was hard. "That is such…BULLSHIT!" She shouted suddenly, causing me to fall out of my chair.

I got back up, trying to smile innocently at her like I had no idea what she was talking about. Apparently it made no difference that I'd grown out of hiccup lying. She still knew, maybe my nostril flared or maybe I blinked too much, or she just knows me really well…take your pick. I still can't figure it out. "So what's really bothering you?"

I felt myself blush. It isn't something that happens a lot, the girls have always been the easily embarrassed ones, but when it does−boy, do I get red. I swallowed, trying to make my cherry face go away. "I can't talk about this with you," I stated firmly, at least I hoped.

She rolled her eyes, arms across her black Hurley hoodie, "Spill," she said simply.

I shook my head, little split strands of brown falling in my line of vision, and whispered, "You're a girl."

She laughed, clutching her stomach slightly, "What? Did one of your little girlfriends mention her 'time of month'," She mocked the same way she had in 10th grade when I'd thought I was falling in love with our friend Sarah when we'd taken home bags of flour as babies in Early Childhood Development.

I glared at her, "No." I looked both ways, hoping Miley or someone would come and put me out of my misery. No such luck. And when Lilly makes up her mind, it's made up. There was no way to get out of telling her. Once she was so upset at me for throwing out the receipt to her french fries and she nagged me until I dug through the trash for it. "It's about sex.

She snorted, not necessarily at me, but maybe nervously. Maybe. "Thank you, Virgin Mary," She remarked, definitely laughing at me now. "What about it?"

I blushed even more, turning roughly the color of a tomato. Or maybe, more appropriately, a cherry. What exactly did I plan to ask Lilly? I didn't know. Why didn't I know? I wasn't sure what experience she had with it. Lilly'd had lots of boyfriends over including Johnny Collins and Max Keaton, captain of the football team. She's also had some Friends-with-Benefits type deals with our, um, immature friend Todd and some kid from Boston named Shane. The problem was that beyond the broken up or together thing, we'd never talked much about it. I knew when she was happy or sad, and that was all that had mattered in our friendship. I cleared my throat, shifting awkwardly in my seat, "Have you?"

She grinned, asking innocently, "Have I what?" She batted her eyelashes at me and I threw a fry at her.

"Have you had sex?" I mumbled, shrinking down.

She smiled, what seemed to be a genuine non-evil smile at me, "No," She said simply. No big speech about finding the one like Miley and no whining like Jake. Just no. I don't know what I was expecting but that hadn't been it. I guess I should have learned not to expect anything from Lilly after 15+ years, but I still hadn't.

"No," I repeated, in part clarifying her answer, in part giving my own.

She shook her head, "No." I chewed on a French fry, staring at her expectantly. "God Oliver, would you stop being such a girl about this? I get enough of that with Miley." I think everyone we knew got more than enough of that out of Miley, our teachers, our mutual friends…my mom hadn't been too happy when Owen learned the words sexual intercourse (from her talking about it over pizza at my dinner table, made my dad choke too).

"Do you want to?" I asked. To be fair, in m head this was a simple, naïve question about whether she was ready to do it with anyone or not. Not with me, never with me. Out loud, I realized, it had slightly different connotations.

"What?" She squeaked, high-pitched voice that I had seldom heard since our Freshman year. Her dark blue eyes went wide as she stared at me. "You…you want to sleep?" I stared at her silently. "With me? She clarified, biting her lip so hard I thought she might draw blood.

I felt my face break out into an unpleasant shade of red, and I jumped up in alarm, going into damage control mode, "No, no, no, no," I stated waving my hands pretty spastically, even for me. "I meant…do you want to…as in sooner rather than later…not together…never together." She sighed in relief. It made me wonder something, albeit extremely stupid. "Why is there something fundamentally un…un…un…?"

She laughed again, directly at me this time, and I glared at her. It happens a lot, Lilly laughing at me but it never ceases to make me mad. "Uh, yeah," She snorted, flipping her long golden hair over her shoulder. "The fact that I've known you since I was…I dunno…TWO!"

"So?" I shot back dumbly, unaware at the time how idiotic it was to be having this conversation with Lilly Truscott, who's been my best friends since preschool when Amber Addison had made her cry rather than let her borrow her crayons. "Plenty of people get together with people they've known their whole lives!" This was in fact true, still is. It was especially evident in high schools, where people were always getting together with their neighbor or making out with their best friend's sister, who suddenly had become a lot less dorky. And Lilly also happened to be the girl-next-door…and she didn't have a sister for me to make out with though, neither did Miley or Jake. "Look at my parents." The Okens, Nancy and Adam, had met in the playground one fateful recess in kindergarten, the first recess of kindergarten actually as my mom says. Years later, my dad had proposed there.

She rolled her eyes, "Oliver, my mom worked for years to get them to even consider each other as more than friends."

I don't know why it popped into my head, and I definitely shouldn't have said it but I did. "Miley's told us we should get together before." She froze, and got a funny look on her face. I had the brief notion that maybe she'd said more to Lilly then she'd bothered to with me.

"That was in eighth grade…to get you away from Becca," Lilly pointed but there was something weird about her tone as she brought up the girl I'd had my first kiss with. It was too quiet, not only in volume. Unlike 99% of the words that readily spilled from Lilly's mouth all the live-long day, it lacked conviction.

"She's mentioned it since then, hasn't she?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if I really wanted the answer. Truthfully, people were forever trying to push us together, bringing up how cute we'd be together. Or worse, they thought we were already dating. Both sets of our parents were always muttering wistfully about young love, my little brother kept asking is I'd asked her out yet (despite my multiple objections and his huge crush on Lils), our teachers, even a few of our friends, and the pretzel guy at the mall, I mean it was already ridiculous. If Lilly was genuinely for it too, we had to be really oblivious.

"Sometimes," She answered almost inaudibly, not looking at me. Her voice was raw, and I thought that if I'd had to confess the same to her I wouldn't exactly want to look at her or say it loud either. Her tone still didn't help the sinking feeling in my gut though. "Usually it's after we do something with her and Jake, like she wants us to get together so they'll have people to really double with or we won't feel like third wheels…I dunno."

"Why would we feel like third wheels?" I look at her shyly, smiling faintly. "We hang out without her all the time.

She nodded, just the barest look of happy agreement flashing across her lips quickly before she continued, "Or sometimes, when I'm lonely…she's just say that there's always you." She looked me in the eye, and I felt a spark resonate between us. That was true. Miley or no, I'd always be there for Lilly and she'd always be there for me, just like we always had been before she was in the picture. No words need, we both grinned. "Hey Ollie," A playful smirk flickered on her pretty face.

"Hey Lil-lay," I smiled back.

She paused, getting a funny look on her face. Then she sneezed before saying, "I'm sorry I made fun of you. There's nothing fundamentally unsexy about you." I felt myself flush again, but the corners of my mouth tugged up at the same time. "In fact…you're pretty fuckable." With that, she picked up the remains of her now melted chocolate shake and trashed it before walking home towards Orchard Street. As she walked away, I found myself staring at her. Not in an appropriate best friend way at all. Appropriate best friends don't check out each other's asses. I picked up the remains of my own shake and our fries and followed her.

**AN: **A few things you shoud know about this story. A) For all of you who will bug me, yes the Shane she was FWB with was Shane Gray. B) Miles has retired as Hannah, and is slowly working on her own singing career, preforming in school musicals and pretending to be working up her own voice, so when she graduates from high school she can become a full-time popstar. C) This takes place at the end of their Junior year at Seaview. And it'll move into senior year before long. D) Yes Jake, Jake Ryan. He may not be permannent but he's here for now as Miles is just a background character in this. So if I bring in Nate it'll just be because Shane comes to see Lilly. And I haven't made up my mind yet.

Reviews are for lovers, clicking the X in the corner of the screen without doing so is for haters. Just so we're clear on that.


	2. Chapter 1: Scrubadubdub

**AN: **I wanted Oliver to ave a pedestrian fantasy. It was originally supposed to be a dream sequence, but he wasn't pervy enough to do anythin really stupid so it developed into a reality sequence.

**IheartORANGE:** Thank you, but it's not hard to make Loliver cute. They kind do it just by looking at each other...gah, so adorkable.

**lilerin91: **I'm glad you like it so far, I've got a few chapters written and I have some idea of where I want them to go, but my main goal for this is to have the ending be totally spur-of-the-moment because I lack that in some of my other stories.

**PrincessCutie:** I hope you keep loving it and reading it.

And I'm taking ideas for more typical horny high school boy fantasies to make into reality. So if anyone has any ideas, just put them in a review and they might end up in a later chapter...

Chapter 1: Scrub-a-Dub-Dub

I'm tired of all this nonsense about beauty being only skin-deep. That's deep enough. What do you want, an adorable pancreas?  
-Jean Kerr

_Oliver Oken_

Lilly was standing there in front of me in a blue-and-green striped bikini. Don't get me wrong, I've seen her in a bathing suit before. We live in California, and we go surfing together all the time so it's kind of unavoidable. And Lils has never been a one-piece kind of girl, she's more halter and boy shorts. It's just when I walk into the driveway to wash the car, I don't expect her there. Let alone in far less clothing than usual.

There she was though, hand poised mid-air ready to knock. "Wow," She laughed, letting her arm go limp. "You answer fast."

I laughed too, walking past her. "Actually, my dad's making me wash his Jeep." I rolled my eyes, "Apparently washing my own car to teach myself is optional, but his is a must."

She stepped out ahead of me, and I, being clumsy, keep walking…right into her chest. I was about to make a bumbling apology but she waved me off, having grown accustomed to my idiosyncrasies over the years. "Surfing Oliver," She demanded instead. "Ring a bell?"

It took a minute but it did. The day before in history I'd promised that if she got a higher grade than me on our Hundred Years War test that I'd go surfing with her instead of 'sucking Tiffany George's face off at that stupid new Ryan Reynolds movie'. I rolled my head, "Ugh… sorry, my dad will probably kill me if I don't finish this first though"

She sighed in agitation, walking toward the garage. I am forever forgetting plans too. In fact, I'm pretty generally a dumbass in most ways. "Fuck it," She said simply. I love it when Lilly swears, she doesn't lower her voice or stutter like Miley and I do. She just says what she means, like the rest of the time basically. "I'll help, we'll get wet surfing anyways." She pulled up the door and went toward the back to find a bucket and a sponge. It might seem strange that the girl is faster than me to find things in my own home, but Lilly's never had anything for doing anything slowly (grocery shopping, walking around the mall, talking). She's also a big believer in the if-you-want-something-done-right-do-it-yourself lifestyle.

I was slightly aware that she'd just shoved something into my hand. I looked down to see I was holding a bucket with a rag and some liquid soap inside. I hadn't even known we'd had soap in the garage. She led the way back into my driveway and hung her pail on my white picket fence so she could turn on the housed. As she wet the car, I leaned against it watching her.

Methodically she started with the hood, spraying it across even then panning back to the windows and the trunk. As she sprayed the rear it splashed back onto her and her bathing suit. And then I was very aware that she was looking right at me, I stood up straight. I traced her mouth with my eyes as she said my name, "Ol-i-ver." I licked my lips as she said something I never expected her to say. "Oliver, fuck me," She whined. I felt my facial expression change to one of utter and complete shock. Would I sleep with Lilly?

"Oliver!" She repeated, throwing a sponge at me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, picking up the little yellow rectangle.

"Help me," I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I should have known from our conversation on Wednesday that Lilly didn't think of me like that. "The hose is stuck." I reached out to the stand and unraveled it a few feet. "Thanks, now take that," She pointed to the sponge. "And soap up, you're the one who's supposed to be washing the car, not me."

S*E*X

_Lilly Truscott_

Oliver had been acting weird ever since I'd helped him wash his dad's car. I figured it was because I'd made him work rather than sit there happily and he was just being pissy but then when we got to the beach he started again. First he put way too much room between our boards on our way into the water. Then he'd gotten out of the water due to 'stomach cramps' within fifteen minutes of us getting there, which was total BS because he hadn't eaten anything. "Ollie," I whined, sitting down next to him on the beach. "I'm getting bored all alone, surf with me."

He very obviously put about a foot between us by scooting across the sand. "I don't feel well," He mumbled lamely, not looking me in the eye. Okay so I may have found most of his previously annoying oddities quite adorable lately, but not this one.

A heart wrenching idea entered my mind. "Did you really want to go out with Tiffany?" Much as I didn't want him with any girl but me, if forcing him to hang around with me was making him unhappy I wouldn't do it anymore.

"No," He said quickly, almost too quickly, frowning. He did shift back towards me a little though, "I wasn't going to anyways. She's a tramp." That was true, she'd gone out with Johnny and Todd and then further from what Miley's heard. "I'd rather hang out with you." I felt my eyes soften on him, and immediately kicked myself mentally, _He's your best friend, Lilly, and if you're not careful he's gonna catch on to how you feel._

"Come on, you big doughnut," I turned away, hiding my red face. "Let's get in the water then." So I walked back towards the ocean, pulling my blue-and-white flowered board from the sand. He listened to me, beating me into the water. As he paddled, I noticed his shorts were dangerously low. The red elastic waistband in dire danger of becoming a plumber's crack situation but I wasn't revolted, even a little bit. In fact, I stared as we crouched on waiting for the wave I was fighting the urge to pull them the rest of the way down, and the only thing I was disgusted with was me. Then it happened, as we rode, he shot back a little smug 'I'm-beating-you' grin which I interpreted differently in the moment since I was staring at a fraction of his bare ass seeing as his shorts were know halfway down. I felt my breath catch in my chest, and then proceeded to wipe out completely. In the process, I dove head first into his board. And our anklets got twisted pretty badly.

We both struggled for a minute, trying to detach from each other and I came dangerously to touching his butt. I bit my lip to the almost bleeding point to distract myself. Then he went under, and I panicked for about ten seconds, afraid that he was drowning and that it was my fault, and that since I was connected to him I would drown too. At least we'd be together…but we'd never _be _together. I had barely started hyperventilating when I felt his hand on my arm. Slowly I got over it, just like I did every time he touched me in a platonic way, and saw he was guiding me to my board. I got on. He pulled it, kicking his feet and sifting through the water with his free hand. We were in shallow water when I unclasped my own ankle bracelet. "Thanks," I mumbled, attempting to untangle the cords.

"No problem," He took the knot from my hand, and I felt a little jolt again at his touch. I looked away awkwardly, again trying to remind myself that this was the same Oliver I'd grown up with and shared grilled cheese sandwiches with even though it didn't felt like some new Oliver. An Oliver that I might be able to fall in love with. Yes, I was jealous of the other girls he liked. And yes, occasionally I wanted to kiss him but this silent, bashful moment….that wasn't us. We were loud and argumentative and stubborn, and we like to make as many dirty jokes as possible as to make other people uncomfortable while we giggled, and to remind Jake that he still wasn't getting any.

He dropped the now separated strings, looking at me in the fidgety, uncomfortable way he usually did when I mentioned tampons or birth-control pills to Miley. He cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. I stared at him blankly. He smiled weakly, "You okay?"

I nodded shyly, "Didn't even swallow any water, you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe a little rope burn on my ankle but it's nothing buying me lunch won't make up for," He grinned.

"Wanna go to the 99?" He nodded, and we started off silently back towards his Explorer.

**AN: **Much shorter than the first chapter, and I don't like it nearly as much but it is what it is. THe next chapter will be awesome though. Flashback sequence promised, if you review that is. Well, you don't have to, I'll post it either way but please do.


End file.
